My Princess
by Cho Hyunsoo
Summary: Sungmin yang seorang anak tunggal merasa selalu kesepian karena sering ditinggal orang tuanya pergi bekerja. Kehidupan yang mewah dan berkecukupan tidak menjadikannya bahagia dan memutuskan pergi dari rumah. / Kyumin/Yewook/Kangteuk/ GS/ Summary gagal. Langsung baca saja ne.


**My Princess **

**Part I**

Author : **Cho Hyunsoo**

**Cast :**

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Dan member SUJU yang lainnya

**Rate** : T**  
**

**Genre** :

General, Family, Romance (?)

**Warning** :

GS , Typo (s) dimana-mana , Alur kecepatan , Judul tidak sesuai isi dan jalan cerita.

**Summary** :

Sungmin yang seorang anak tunggal merasa selalu kesepian karena sering ditinggal orang tuanya pergi bekerja. Kehidupan yang mewah dan berkecukupan tidak menjadikannya bahagia dan memutuskan pergi dari rumah. Summary gagal. Langsung baca saja ne.

**Disclaimer** :

FF ini murni milik saya dan hasil pemikiran saya. Kalau ada kesamaan isi cerita ataupun jalan ceritanya, itu hanya sebuah kebetulan belaka. Terinspirasi kisah nyata yang saya alami.

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like**

**Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

Sekali lagi, yang tidak suka cerita ini silahkan 'klik' back. Beres kan. Jangan lupa untuk memberi saya review ne. Jebball~~ karena itu sangat membantu saya memperbaiki kesalahan yang ada untuk kedepannya. Jangan jadi pembaca gelap. Yang habis manis sepah dibuang, Habis membaca, pergi gitu aja.

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Wanita paruh baya itu hanya bisa menangis di kamarnya. Sang suami hanya bisa mendekapnya, mencoba menenangkan. Kangin, suami dari wanita paruh baya tersebut mengelus punggung istrinya Leeteuk dengan penuh kasih sayang. Berharap agar Leeteuk bisa sedikit lebih tenang.

"Hiks... Kangin-ah, kemana kita harus mencari Minnie. " Dengan masih terus terisak dipelukan Kangin. Leeteuk mencoba kembali bertanya dimana putri kecilnya itu berada.

"Kita tunggu saja kabar dari pihak yang berwajib chagi. Aku sudah melaporkannya pada kepolisian dan sekarang sedang ditangani. " Kangin juga sedang mengusahakan mencari Minnie Lee Sungmin yang pergi dari rumah sejak kemarin. "Aku juga sudah mengerahkan seluruh anak buahku untuk mencari dimana keberadaannya Sungmin. Kita bersabar saja ne. " Lanjutnya sambil terus menenangkan Leeteuk. 

Setelah dirasa Leeteuk sudah mulai tenang dan tidak terisak lagi. Kangin membawa tubuh ringkih itu ke ranjang mereka. Dia menyuruh Leeteuk untuk istirahat. Karena sejak Sungmin pergi dari rumah dia kurang istirahat. 

Kangin kemudian meninggalkan Leeteuk dan beranjak keluar dari kamar. Sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan kamar, dia membelai rambut istrinya dan mengecup dahinya dengan lembut. "Tidurlah chagi. Kau pasti lelah. Aku berjanji akan segera membawa Sungmin pulang kerumah. " Ucapnya pada Leeteuk yang sudah tertidur. Kangin segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Kemudian menutup pintunya pelan agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi yang bisa membangunkan malaikatnya tersebut. 

Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya, menuruni tangga rumahnya menuju lantai dasar. Dia menuju sebuah ruangan. Ruang kerjanya. Mencoba menghubungi seseorang. Bunyi nada tunggu terdengar begitu jelas. Setelah menunggu sekitar lima menit, akhirnya tersambung dengan seseorang diseberang sana.

"Bagaimana? Apa Minnie sudah berhasil kalian temukan? " Tanya Kangin tanpa basa basi pada seseorang yang ternyata adalah anak buahnya.  
"Jweosonghamnida Tuan. Kami belum bisa menemukan dimana Nona Sungmin berada. Kami sedang berusaha mencarinya Tuan. " Jawab orang tersebut dengan sedikit ketakutan.

"Baiklah. Kalau sudah ada kabar tentang Sungmin, cepat kabari. " Pipp. Kangin mematikan sambungan telpon tanpa menunggu balasan dari lawan bicaranya. 

Kangin mendudukkan dirinya disofa yang ada diruangan tersebut. Menyandarkan punggungnya kasar pada sandaran sofa sambil memijit pelipisnya pelan. Merasakan lelah dan pusing. Menerawang bebas menatap langit-langit ruangannya. Memikirkan nasib putri satu-satunya tersebut. "Kamu dimana Minnie. Pulanglah. Kasihan eommamu menangis terus memikirkanmu. " Ucapnya entah pada siapa.

Setiap orang tua hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk anak-anak mereka. Namun, terkadang cara yang mereka lakukan itu salah. Memberi anak dengan materi yang berlimpah tidak akan menjamin anak bisa merasakan kebahagiaan. Karena sesungguhnya, yang anak butuhkan itu hanya kasih sayang berlimpah dari kedua orang tuanya dan juga perhatian yang lebih agar anak tidak merasa kesepian dan juga tidak merasakan kekurangan kasih sayang.

**.**

**.**

'Mianhae eomma, appa. Minnie belum bisa menjadi anak yang baik untuk kalian.' Sungmin atau Lee Sungmin hanya bisa berkata dalam hati. Dia pergi meninggalkan rumah karena merasa eomma dan appanya tidak pernah memperhatikannya. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Leeteuk yang seorang desainer terkenal selalu sibuk dengan berbagai jadwal yang membuatnya jarang berada dirumah. Dan Kangin seorang pengusaha terkenal di Jepang. Sebagai seorang pengusaha dan direktur yang mempunyai tanggungjawab tinggi pada pekerjaannya mengharuskan Kangin sering pergi keluar kota untuk mengadakan meeting. Sungmin yang merasa kesepian karena sering ditinggal sendirian dirumah dan hanya ditemani beberapa maid, merasa bosan dan ingin mencoba mencari kebahagiaannya.

"Hahh~ Akhirnya tiba juga aku. Selamat datang kembali di Seoul Lee Sungmin. " Ucapnya dengan semangat saat menginjakkan kakinya di Seoul. Yeoja cantik itu merentangkan kedua tangannya seolah-olah menyambut seseorang. Dia sudah tiba dibandara Incheon, Seoul.

Sungmin segera keluar dari area bandara dan pergi meninggalkan bandara dengan menggunakan taksi.

"Mau kemana agashi?" Tanya sopir taksi itu pada Sungmin. "Eum~ Tolong antarkan saya ke Gwangju." Jawab Sungmin sopan. Jangan heran kenapa Sungmin bisa bahasa Korea. Karena memang sebenarnya Sungmin dan keluarganya berasal dari Seoul tepatnya didaerah Gwangju. Mereka pindah ke Jepang karena Kangin harus meneruskan perusahaan Harabeojinya yang ada di Jepang. Kangin membawa Sungmin kecil ikut ke Jepang. Dia tidak akan tega meninggalkan putri kecilnya itu tinggal di Seoul sendirian.

Sungmin memutuskan tinggal dirumahnya yang lama. Dia merindukan rumahnya itu. Sudah 10 tahun dia meninggalkan rumah itu karena harus ikut Kangin pindah ke Jepang. Rumah itu dijaga oleh seorang maid kepercayaan keluarga Sungmin. Dia juga yang merawat Sungmin saat masih bayi hingga usianya 10 tahun. Karena sehari setelah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-10 tahun, mereka pindah ke Jepang.

Setelah tiba dirumah yang lebih layak dikatakan sebagai istana itu, Sungmin segera memasuki halaman rumah yang sangat luas itu. Merentangkan tangannya kembali, menikmati suasana rumah yang sudah sangat dia rindukan itu. 

Sungmin melangkahkan kaki mungilnya memasuki rumah tersebut. Memencet bel rumah itu dengan sedikit tidak sabaran.

TING TONG TING TONG

'Ish~ Lama sekali sih. Kemana Jae jumma eoh? Apa dia tidak tinggal disini lagi? Lalu siapa yang menjaga rumah ini heoh?' Gerutu Sungmin dalam hati. Tsk~ Tidak sabaran sekali rupanya.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam rumah. CEKLEK. Terbukalah pintu itu. Terlihat Jae ahjumma yang tampak shock. Bagaimana tidak kaget atau shock, anak yang dulu dia rawat ada dihadapannya.

"L-Lee Su-ngmin. Apa benar ahjumma tidak salah mengenali orang? Benarkah ini Minnie?" Tanya Jae ahjumma sedikit tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

"Ne ahjumma. Ini Minnie. Bisakah aku masuk. Punggungku sudah sakit membawa beban sebanyak ini ahjumma." Ucap Sungmin memutar bola matanya bosan. Tsk~ Tidak kah kau kasihan pada tuan putrimu yang cantik ini eoh ahjumma?

"Ah, mianhae nona. Mari masuk. Sini saya bawakan tas anda. Kamar anda sudah siap, karena setiap hari selalu saya bersihkan. Mau langsung makan atau anda istirahat dulu?" Tanya Jae ahjumma panjang lebar.

"Aku mau langsung tidur saja. Nanti saja sekalian makan malam ahjumma. Dan tolong jangan panggil aku nona." Jawab Sungmin.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua rumah itu. Segera menuju kamarnya. Kamarnya masih sama seperti saat dia meninggalakannya. Masih rapi, bersih dan warna pink kesukaannya. Tidak berubah. 

Sungmin langsung merebahkan tubuh lelahnya pada ranjang tempat tidur tanpa melepas sepatu ataupun mengganti pakaiannya terlebih dahulu. Rasa lelahnya telah mengalahkan segalanya. Dan rasa kantuk kini mulai menyerangnya. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, mata indah itu sudah terpejam menuju alam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

Tokk Tokk Tokk

Terdengar pintu kamar Sungmin yang diketuk. Ini sudah malam dan dari tadi siang Sungmin belum makan. Sejak tiba tadi, dia langsung istirahat.

"Minnie~ Ireona chagi, ini sudah malam." Jae ahjumma berusaha membangunkan Sungmin dengan memanggil dia dari luar karena walau pintu itu tidak dikunci dari dalam, tetapi Jae ahjumma tidak berani. Dia sadar diri, disini dia hanyalah seorang pembantu. Dan rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak memanggil Minnie kecilnya dengan panggilan sayang.

Terlihat pintu bercat soft pink itu sedikit terbuka menampilkan seorang Lee Sungmin yang baru bangun dari tidurnya dengan rambut yang sedikir err- acak-acakan, namun tetap tidak mengurangi kadar kecantikan dan keimutannya.

"Hoaammm~ Sudah malam eoh? Lama juga ne aku tidur. Baiklah ahjumma, aku akan segera turun setelah aku selesai mandi ne. Gomawo sudah membangunkanku." Jawab Sungmin yang terlihat masih mengantuk, karena beberapa kali menguap.

Jae ahjumma pun pergi meninggalkan sungmin dan beranjak menuju kamarnya. Karena dia bekerja hanya sampai pekerjaannya sudah selesai saja. Dan karena tugasnya sudah selesai, maka dia harus segera pulang. Putrinya yang ada dirumah pasti sedang cemas menunggunya.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin segera membersihkan dirinya. Setelah selesai dia segera menuju lemari pakaiannya. 'Ternyata Jae jumma merawatnya dengan benar. Pakaianku dulu masih terlihat bagus.' Batin Sungmin saat melihat pakaiannya dilemari masih terlihat bagus dan bersih. "Tapi aku rasa sudah tidak muat ku pakai deh." Sungmin mengambil beberapa pakaian yang dia bawa.

Setelah selesai ganti baju, dia mematutkan dirinya dicermin. "Hmm~ Kau memang cantik Lee Sungmin. Persis seorang putri raja. Kkkk~" Ujarnya pada pantulan dirinya dicermin.

Sungmin segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar. Dia menuruni tangga dengan senyum yang ceria. 'Hah~ Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak tersenyum seperti ini' Ucapnya dalam hati.

Setelah tiba diruang makan yang juga merangkap dapur itu dia segera mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi yang telah tersedia.

"Wahh~ Ahjumma masih ingat makanan kesukaanku rupanya. Hmm~ Sepertinya enak nih." Ucap Sungmin dengan ceria saat dilihatnya makanan kesukaannya, Sup Labu.

"Makanlah yang banyak chagi. Kalau begitu ahjumma pamit pulang dulu ne." Sahut Jae ahjumma sedikit mengagetkan Sungmin.  
"Chakkaman. Bisakah ahjumma menginap disini. Temani aku ahjumma~ " Ucap Sungmin memohon pada Jae ahjumma agar menemaninya. Dia belum terbiasa sendirian rupanya. Paling tidak, dirumah harus ada yang menemaninya.

"Tap-tapi, bagaimana dengan putri ahjumma?"  
"Ajak saja dia tinggal disini. Aku takut sendirian dirumah sebesar ini ahjumma."  
"Baiklah. Kalau begitu ahjumma jemput putri ahjumma dulu ne. Setelah itu ahjumma akan kemari lagi. Paling hanya butuh waktu satu jam." Akhirnya Jae ahjumma menyetujui usulan Sungmin.

Jae ahjumma segera meninggalkan rumah Sungmin dan pergi menuju rumahnya untuk menjemput putrinya.

**.**

**.**

"Eomma~ Benarkah kita akan tinggal disini? Di rumah besar ini? Ahh~ Senangnya. Aku sudah lama ingin tinggal disini." Tanya Jung Ryeowook atau Wookie pada eommanya, Jung Jaejoong. Lalu kemanakah appanya Wookie? Jung Yunho. Dialah yang ditugaskan Kangin untuk memegang perusahaannya yang ada di Seoul. Jung Yunho pulang kerumah hanya sebulan sekali.

"Ne chagi. Kajja kita masuk, Minnie sudah menunggu didalam." Jaejoong menuntun putrinya itu untuk segera masuk kedalam. Dan benar saja, Sungmin sudah menunggu.

"Duduklah." Perintah Sungmin pada Jaejoong dan Wookie. "Ini Ryeowook ahjumma? Apa benar ini Ryeowook yang cengeng itu? Tapi kenapa tidak tumbuh besar ne. Hahaha..." Ucap Sungmin saat mengenali Ryeowook diikuti gelak tawanya saat menggoda Ryeowook. Rasanya, sudah terlalu lama dia tidak menggoda Ryeowook. 'Aku merindukan saat-saat seperti ini Wookie. Menggodamu itu menyenangkan, dan itu cukup menghiburku. Apalagi saat kamu mempoutkan bibirmu itu. Kamu terlihat lucu dan imut. Kkkk~' Kata Sungmin dalam hati.

Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya imut saat dengan jujurnya Sungmin mengatakan dirinya cengeng.

"Apa aku secengeng itu Minnie eonnie?" Ucap Ryeowook kemudian memeluk Sungmin erat.

"Hiks, kamu jahat eon, kenapa pergi ninggalin Wookie tanpa pamit heoh?" Tangis Ryeowook pecah saat dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Sungmin. Sungmin kecil hanya punya teman Ryeowook.

"Mianhae Wookie, eonnie tidak bermaksud meninggalkan Wookie. Eonnie sebenarnya juga tidak mau ikut eomma dan appa ke Jepang. Sudahlah, yang pentingkan sekarang eonnie ada disini." Kata Sungmin.

"Hum~ " Jawab Wookie disertai dengan anggukan. "Tapi eonnie tidak akan pergi meninggalkan Wookie lagi kan?" Tanya Wookie pada Sungmin dengan nada merengek manja.

"Aniya Wookie~" Jawab Sungmin. "Aigoo sudah malam rupanya. Cha~ Sebaiknya kita segera tidur ne.." Seru Sungmin saat dilihatnya jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.00 KST, kemudian mengajak Jaejoong dan Ryeowook untuk segera tidur karena hari sudah sangat larut malam.

Mereka bertiga segera beranjak menuju kamar masing-masing. Ryeowook dan Jaejoong sudah terlelap lebih dulu, namun tidak dengan Sungmin. Gadis imut itu masih tetap terjaga. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, yang pasti dia sedang memikirkan suatu hal. 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bagaimana kalau Jae jumma dan Yun jushi memberitahu eomma dan appa kalau aku ada disini? Eotteokhae...'

**.**

**.**

**TBC~**

Mianhae kalau pendek dan TBC-nya menggantung. Yang berkenan untuk membaca kelanjutannya, review ne, jebal~ .

Gomawo yang sudah review ff saya yang lainnya. Walau sebelumnya sempat down dan tidak mau meneruskan menulis ff lagi karena ada yang bilang ff saya 'Happy My Life' dan 'Eomma, mengapa kau membenciku?' itu katanya pasaran. Tapi berkat dukungan dari seseorang, saya jadi semangat menulis lagi.

Dan ff ini terinspirasi benar-benar dari diri saya dan anak saya Kim HeeRa Elforever. Tapi sekarang dia sudah kembali kok .

Oh iya, jangan panggil saya author ne. Disitu ada nama saya CHO HYUNSOO. Tapi cukup panggil Hwannie saja ne. Gomawoo ^_^

Okelah, sekian dulu ne. Dan sekali lagi GAMSAHAMNIDAAAA #deepbow.

17/10/13

~Cho Hyunsoo~


End file.
